talkinwhipapediafandomcom-20200213-history
Whip 1
(LPC) You're talkin' (Whip guy voice) I'm talking, not kidding. Shit, what? Don't talk smack. Yeah, want to meet up with my fukin' whip? Shit...shit...your whip. Take my dick out and whip it across your head, and you'd die. Shit. What do you want dude?!? What? Huh? What's up? Ah, we're playing live. Where? Who else you playing with? Uh, Falcon. Falcon? And, uh, Whip. Whip? Yeah. Eh. So you want to do it, or am I gonna have to come and shake it outta ya? Shit. You're dreaming man. Should I come by, or what? Yeah. Am I gonna have to shake you down, or what? How's that sound? Shit. You might have to die if you tried that. Shit (chuckles) You're dreaming, bro. Shit, my fist would go through your skull. Shit....Shit. (beep) What do you want man!?! I'm busy! I'm gonna have to smack you. How's that sound? I'm busy! You can't smack me around, 'cause I'll kill you. You wanna meet up with my whip? I'll kill the whip. I'll kill 'em all. Wouldn't come close. You hear me, I'm talking (?). Shit. (hang up sound) - (TV preacher voice) - God is the initiator! (Strange sound effects / music). (New voices) Ok, well...I don't know anybody with snakes in their throat. - (Return to Whip Guy voice) Just listening to some tunes. Violent Degenerates. (LPC) You like 'em? Nah, their egotistical, bud. Yeah, just fucking cleaned my house, about to lift some weights. Ah, really? You need me to show, show ya, you want me to come over so you can learn at the feet of the master? Shit, why you dream so much, dude? (laughs) The reality of, the fact of the matter, and the reality of the matter is that I'd crush your skull. With one punch. One punch. Yeah, you meet up my stick. (LPC voice removed from recording) One punch will crush you. I'd crush your chest. Ribs. Put a hole right through your body, bud. You don't know. If all you're gonna talk is a stick and a whip, which is totally irrelevant to anything (chuckle) I'll just have to let you go. Talk about whips, huh? You don't play for no band, dude. No, you don't. (LPC Voice) Yeah, I do. What's it called? Forbidden Nectar. Forbidden Nectar? Yeah. (LPC voice removed from recording) What the fuck is that? See, you couldn't even think of a name, so you had to make one up. Ahh, what do you play? You don't play no strings, dude. You never heard of a band, you don't know any bands in Denver. Oh, you know I live in Denver. I don't like punks, man. I don't like 'em. They bother me. I guarantee you could bring a log, you could bring a fucking pipe...'cause, 'cause, all you do is talk shit. You don't play in a band. Listen dude, I'm gonna tell you only once, man, only once. I guarantee you could bring a log, you could bring a fucking pipe... (End of track)